Many portable electronic devices use clock signals generated by RC-based oscillators for timing, sequencing, and synchronization. Such devices typically contain low cost processors and memory modules that require clock signals of varying accuracy for proper operation. Many portable electronic devices are battery operated. Battery operation (as well as using power supplies having less than optimum voltage regulation) can affect the accuracy and stability of clock signals generated by oscillators that are dependant upon power supplies having less than optimum stability and regulation.